iJoin The Front Lines
by PsychoticAppleSauce
Summary: When twenty-four year old Sam joins the Army, she is one of 15 special soldiers sent to the front lines. What happens when she is teamed up with an old friend? *Seddie* T- for violence
1. iReceive A Mission Fixed Mistakes

**If you liked iAm abused or iWas Kidnapped, You will 100% love this newest fanfic!**

It's not hard to get in the Army, especially if there's a major war going on. All you have to be is athletic, brave, and young. No problem for me, Sam Puckett. I was even tougher than most of the guys there. I had better accuracy, and I was still a perfect twenty-four years and 130 pounds. I guess that's why I had no problem joining. I have many regrets about my past that I needed to forget.

The trumpet blasted through the morning sky. I immediately jumped up from my cot and walked out into the blazing heat. I saluted my superior.

"Puckett! Corporal wants to see you!"

"Sir yes sir!" I chanted.

"Dismissed!" I walked over to the corporal's tent and saluted.

"As you were Puckett." He said. I put my arms to my side and paid close attention.

"We're sending the best soldiers on a mission over in Russia." He explained. "We needed the best shooters and the most athletic." He pulled out an official looking piece of paper. "You'll be joining a group of soldiers that are currently in Moscow, Russia. Do you accept?"

I saluted again. "SIR YES SIR!"

"Excellent. Go pack your supplies and weapons. Dismissed." I turned and started to walk out of the tent.

"Oh, and Puckett," The corporal said, "Good luck kid." He winked and I grinned. I sprinted out of the tent.

"Hey Sam," one of the soldiers called, "Wanna shoot some hoops?"

"No thanks Joey," I continued to my tent and packed my extra clothes. I headed to the armory and walked inside. Guns, grenades, knives, and armor lined the walls. I picked a sharp and polished looking knife, some frag grenades, and my favorite gun, the Scar-H with scope. I pulled down a light bullet proof vest and threw it over my shoulder.

I put on my Arctic Camouflage uniform (we were dealing with snow) white boots, and the bullet proof armor. I packed my gun and grenades in a special case, and I put my knife in a sheath on my thigh. I stood up as I heard the chopper coming to pick me up. I took one last look at the camp and climbed on the helicopter.

I was greeted by a friendly looking private (such as myself) who shook my hand and introduced himself.

"Hi there!" he said, "You must be Private Samantha Puckett!" (This was the only time I let people call me Samantha.) I nodded.

"You can call me Sam." I said.

"Ok then, Sam. I'm Private Daniel Price." He said with a huge smile. We sat down and the chopper lifted itself off the ground.

"We're going a short way on the chopper," he said looking out the window, "Then we'll switch to a jet that can get up too Russia by sunset."

"So Daniel," I said, "What's the briefing on the mission."

"The front lines," Daniel explained, "There's a battle going on in Russia and the Marines need some help. They wanted only the best shooters and the bravest soldiers so that's why we're here."

"Sweet!" I exclaimed. Daniel raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"I can see you're pretty enthusiastic about this." He laughed.

"Yeah, the only thing I've been shooting is fake targets; I'm ready for some action!" We both laughed and it fell into a comfortable silence. I was getting bored so I pulled out my knife and started to sharpen it. I rocked it back in forth across the sharpener. Soon, the knife almost too sharp. I slid it back into the sheath and laid my head back. The chopper landed and I jumped off. I stretched my arms and legs. Me and Daniel waited for the jet that would take us to Russia. It landed and climbed in the back with Daniel. The jet took off and I was in for a long ride. I laid my head against the window and fell asleep.

Someone was shaking me awake.

"Go away," I mumbled, "I just went to sleep."

"Sam, you've been asleep for eight hours." Daniel laughed. My eyes flew open. We were in a snowy area. I shivered and sat up, rubbing my eyes. I grabbed my pack and weapons and walked off the jet. The pilot showed us to a car that drove us to the camp. A couple tents were set up. I groaned, it was gonna be cold. Daniel and I walked over to the captain's tent. When we walked in, it was surprisingly warm.

Daniel and I saluted.

"Private Samantha Puckett," I said

"And Private Daniel Price reporting in." Daniel said.

"Ah," sighed the captain, "You must be the final soldiers needed before we get going."

"Sir yes sir!" Me and Daniel chanted at the same time.

"Good, good." Laughed the captain "I'm Captain Mike but we all have code names here, so call me Stinger."

"Puckett, your code name is Radio. And Price, your name will be Casino. You will be briefed by Private Scope. Dismissed."

Me and Daniel saluted and left the tent. I smiled. Radio was a freaking sweet name. I saw a soldier walked over to another tent.

"Hey," I called, "Do you know where I could find Scope?" The soldier walked over to us and smiled.

"Scope?" he said, "He's in tent four. By the way, I'm Telephone."

"I'm Radio," I said with pride, "and this is Casino." I pointed to Daniel who just grinned. We walked over to tent four and pushed open the flap. I walked inside and savored the warm heat.

"Who's there?" called a voice.

"Radio and Casino." Daniel called back.

"Yeah," said the voice, "Stinger said I needed to brief the noobies."

"Hmph." I said, "You're not so ranked up yourself." There was a pause.

"Hey your voice sounds familiar, Radio." Who the hell was this guy? Some kind of stalker?

"Who's asking, Scope?" I saw a flap move and Scope walked into the room. I stopped short and my breath caught in my throat. Scope had a nerdy air around him (or to me at least) he also had light brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Scope shot a familiar glare at me. As soon as he saw my face he stopped.

"F-Freddie?"

**OMG!!!!! Is it really Freddie? Find out next chapter. Review for me pwetty pwease. =]**

** =Jamie**

**P.S if you were some of the first to read this, I made a mistake. I said Private Sanderson. I MEANT to just say Scope. HIS NAME IS NOT SANDERSON!!!**


	2. iFind Freddie

"Freddie" blinked once, then again. He squinted as he looked at me.

"State information." "Freddie" said sternly.

"Private Samantha Puckett." I smirked, "State Information."

"Private Freddie Benson." He said. I waited a second and ran over and hugged Freddie. He hugged me back tightly.

"I haven't seen you in years Freddie." I whispered. I hugged him tighter. We finally released each other and smiled.

"How've you been Freddifer?" I said.

"Pretty good," Freddie replied, "How did you get picked for this mission?"

"I'm pretty much the best at my base camp." I said slyly.

"How's Carly?" Freddie asked.

"Oh, she's great; she went to New York with Shane for the winter."

"I heard they got married." Freddie said somewhat quietly.

"Well you heard correct!" I laughed. Freddie laughed along with me. The tent flap opened and another female soldier walked in. She went over to Freddie and kissed him on the cheek, looked over at me, and curled her lip.

"Who are you?" the woman said acidly. I glared at her.

"Private Sam "Radio" Puckett." I said through my teeth, "Who's asking?"

"Private Jennifer "Fox" Betham" She spat as she wrapped her arm around Freddie.

"Oh, yeah Sam," Freddie said, "This is Jennifer, my girlfriend."

"She already knows my name." said Jennifer as she rolled her perfect green eyes. I forced a smile

"Well congratulations." I said with gritted teeth. I turned and walked out of the tent. I sprinted to my bag with the tears threatening to fall any second. I pulled out my Scar-H and bullets. I ran to the practice field and began to violently shoot the targets. When a civilian target appeared (You can't shoot those on a test) that looked like Jennifer, I ran over too and stabbed it right in the heart with my knife. I twisted the knife and pulled it out of the target. When it didn't fall, I kicked it over as hard as I could.

"DAMMIT!!" I yelled. I put my knife away and gather up my gun again. I began to shoot the targets, only more angrily.

"Rough night Radio?" said a voice. I whirled around to see Stinger leaning against the giant box of ammo. I quickly saluted and he nodded.

"You wouldn't believe sir." I said sadly as I emptied the bullets out of my gun.

"Well I have some good news for you Radio," laughed Stinger, "We leave tomorrow." I smiled sadly as Stinger walked away but he stopped and grabbed a gun off the shelf. He tossed it at me.

"You might need this." He chuckled, "It gets better headshots." He walked away laughing and me totally confused. I looked down to see a sniper rifle in my hand, complete with scope and silencer. I set it up and looked through the scope. The view was wonderful. I pressed start and the targets popped out immediately. Jennifer's target was first. I smiled and pulled the trigger. I took the sniper with me back to my tent. I polished it and perfected the scope vision. I stocked up plenty of bullets and grenades. I was ready. I put my head on my pillow and fell asleep.

When I awoke, I jumped up and gathered my things. I put on my uniform and packed my things. I strapped the sniper and the Scar-H to my back. I clicked the grenades to my belt and my knife in its sheath on my leg. I stood up, ready for action. I walked out into the frozen darkness. I joined the rest of the soldiers in a group. I started to discuss the properties of snipers with Daniel and Telephone.

"Sam?" I turned around to see Freddie.

"What do you want Fredward?" I said bitterly. Freddie flinched at the venom in my voice and continued.

"Were you upset last night?" He asked timidly.

"What makes you think I was upset?" I growled.

"Well, I went into the target room and all the targets were totally trashed."

"So? I'm aggressive."

"But the target that looked like Jennifer-" I walked in the other direction back to Daniel and Telephone. I turned around and glared at Freddie.

"Alright everyone, gather up!" Stinger called, "We're about to move out on foot, check your supplies and watch for snipers! MOVE OUT!"

"Hoo-ha!" everyone chanted and we started to move. We walked for a while a little relaxed, and then I saw the first sniper. I pulled out my sniper rifle and aimed. I pulled the trigger. No sound was heard because of the silencer but the bullet went straight through the snipers head. Everyone snapped their heads around to see the dead man. They looked at me as I calmly put my sniper on my back again.

"Keep your eyes open." I said sternly, "They're everywhere."

**Whoa,** ** who knew Sam had such a great shot? Anyway, Please R&R PLEASE!!!**

** =Jamie**


	3. The War Begins

We walked more and more. It was cloudy and dark, the snow was getting deeper. I looked over at Jennifer. She was flirting with some other soldier while Freddie was alone. She saw me looking over at her with the soldier and winked. I growled. Then I smirked. I walked over to Freddie.

"Fredward, I'm freezing." I said while me teeth chattered. Freddie put his arm around my shoulders and hugged me closer. I looked over at Jennifer and winked. She glared and walked over.

"Freddie," she whined, "I'm s-so c-c-old." I felt Freddie's arms leave my shoulders and saw them wrap around Jennifer. I walked away hurt and dejected. I trailed behind the others with my head hung.

"Alright guys," Stinger said, "Set up camp here. Radio, scout around the area for snipers." I nodded and walked away from camp. I pulled out my trusty Scar-H and kept it close to me. I saw something rustle in the bushes. I tip toed over to the bush and pulled back some branches. An enemy soldier jumped from the bushes. I swatted his gun to the ground and kicked him over.

"State your business!" I yelled with my gun to his forehead. He only glared.

"STATE YOUR BUSINESS OR I'LL SHOOT!!" I yelled again.

"I'd rather die." He spat. I saw Stinger run up behind me.

"Give the order sir." I said. Stinger nodded and I pulled the trigger. The bullet made contact with the enemy's forehead. Blood squirted from his forehead and his eyes rolled. Then he was dead.

"I'll scout more sir." I said and I trooped off. I ended up killing two more soldiers, and then it was quiet. I walked back to camp. Everyone was asleep in their tents. I picked a random tent and walked in. Freddie and Jennifer were snuggled against each other looking somewhat happy. I stormed out of the tent angrily. I went to another tent where Telephone and Daniel were. I hurled myself on a cot and fell asleep.

The next morning, everyone awoke to even colder conditions. We all started to walk again.

"Alright everybody," Stinger said along the way, "We'll be there by the end of the day. That's where the real fighting begins." We all walked in silence. I saw something move up on one of the cliffs. I put up my hand signal to stop. I pulled out my sniper and took aim. I pulled the trigger and took out three snipers. We kept moving but more alertly. Suddenly, Stinger stopped.

"We're very close, follow me." As we got closer, gunshots and explosions echoed around us. I trembled slightly.

"Ok we'll set up camp here. I already radioed the Lieutenant. He knows we're here. Tomorrow, we join the fight. Good luck everyone." We all set up the camp together and settled down. During dinner, I saw Jennifer leaving the camp with another soldier; I think his name was Backpack. I said something about the bathroom and quickly followed them. Because I was so stealthy, they never heard a peep out of me. Jennifer and Backpack went into the forest and started to make out. I was stunned. How could she just cheat on Freddie like that? I boiled with rage and my hand twitched for my knife. I curled my hands into fists and walked away. I sprinted back to camp and pulled Freddie off of his chair.

"Sam what are you- OW!!"

"C'mon Fredlumps, get up!" I said urgently. He got up and sprinted after me.

"Sam, what's going on!?"

"Lots of snipers!" I lied. We sprinted and Freddie looked worried. I stopped where I knew Jennifer was. I held up my hand for Freddie to stop. We walked quietly through the forest. Then Jennifer came into view with Backpack. Ugh, gross. They were still making out.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" I whispered. Freddie followed my gaze. Right to Jennifer.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Freddie screamed. Jennifer and Backpack jumped apart.

"Uh- I- he-" Jennifer stuttered.

"No way Jennifer," Freddie yelled, "We're through!" He stomped away angrily. I smirked at Jennifer and followed Freddie.

"I'm sorry Freddie." I said quietly.

"No need," Freddie said angrily, "She wasn't worth my time anyway." We walked back to the camp in silence. Freddie sat down in his chair and stared at the fire. Stinger called for everyone to go to bed. Telephone extinguished the fire and we all headed towards our tents. I was in a cot next to Freddie's and I fell asleep.

_The explosions were deafening. I was running away but they only got closer. Bullets whizzed past my ears. Bodies of my friends and family lay dead throughout the battlefield. I stopped at a familiar body. Freddie was a frozen corpse. His brown eyes were glassy as they stared into blackness. Then a bullet landed between my eyes._

I snapped awake. I was trembling violently. I rolled over and groaned.

"Sam?" Freddie whispered. I looked at him and remembered the dream. I leaned over vomited on the floor.

"SAM!? What happened?" Freddie jumped from his cot and pulled me into a hug. Tears rolled down my face like a river as I struggled to control myself. I closed my eyes tight and blocked out the gristly images from my mind. I took a deep breath and pulled away.

"I'm fine now, thanks." I said with a shaky breath. Freddie hugged me again for comfort and went back to his own cot. I laid my head on my pillow listening to Freddie's soft breath as he peacefully slept. What if that dream was an image of the future? I couldn't die. I wouldn't die. I told myself that until it was time to start moving again.

Freddie kept looking over at me as if I was going to have a nervous breakdown any second. I struggled to focus on the here and now instead of the horrible dream. I shuddered as some of the images came back to me. I shook it off and kept walking.

"Alright everyone," Stinger said, "Pull out your weapons of choice and prepare to fight!"


	4. The Front Lines

** At the request of Axel100, this chapter WILL get violent so beware. =] NO OFFENSE TO ANYONE RUSSIAN!! **

My gun trembled in my hands. I could already see the struggling Marines fighting their way through the wall of Russians.

"On my go," said Stinger, "…GO!!!" We all charged into the fight. I wanted to save bullets so I pulled out my knife. I thrust the knife into a Russian soldier's chest. Blood gushed over my hand and soaked my sleeve. The Russian glared as he took his final breath. He fell and turned the snow red. I tugged the knife from his frozen corpse and kept going.

"Radio! Use the gun! Use the gun!" I loaded my gun and took aim. BAM! Right into the back of a Russian's unprotected head. I heard a faint snap as the bullet pushed its way into the man's skull and in to his brain.

"SAM LOOK OUT!" I whirled around and wacked the Russian with my gun. His nose bone pushed up out of his skin. He fell to the ground screaming in agony. Pity for him flooded my insides. He couldn't be more than nineteen years old. Suddenly, a bullet went straight through is head. I saw Telephone on a cliff with a sniper. He grinned and gave me thumbs up. I started to fight alongside Backpack. We shot and knifed our way through the crowd. Backpack walked over about 20 feet and stepped in a small dip in the snow. Immediately, something exploded. Backpack had stepped on a mine. Arms and legs blew everywhere. Blood spattered the ground like rain.

My eyes widened in horror. No one had prepared me for this. The Marines were being dropped like flies. A young man was fighting when a tank ran over him. Blood spurted from his mouth and he gave a cry like a lost puppy. Then he was dead. I hid behind a tree trying to control myself. I breathed very deeply and heavily. It was just like the dream. Bullets missed my head by inches and explosions were just out of my range. I saw Freddie fighting with a Russian. I bolted out from behind the tree and stuck my knife into the Russian's neck. Blood splattered on my face and clothes.

"You OK Fredward?" I smirked. I yanked my knife from the man's neck and held it at my side. Blood dripped off the edge and stained the snow. I charged back into the fight. I saw a Russian with a knife so I went for him first. I went for his neck but he blocked me with his own knife. He thrust the knife towards my chest. I swatted it back. I lunged but was blocked again. He swung the knife, catching the ripped part of my sleeve. The knife slid over my exposed skin causing a huge gash. Blood ran down my arm and over my hand. I clutched the knife and dove. The knife pierced through the man's skin and lodged in his chest.

I stood up panting. My arm throbbed painfully. I taped it up quickly with some medical supplies and pulled my knife out of the man. I slid it back in its sheath and pulled out my Scar-H. I blasted away more Russian's and finally ran out of bullets. Darkness was setting in as the day came to a close.

"EVERYBODY BACK TO CAMP!" Stinger yelled through the Walkie Talkie. Everyone in our group sprinted away from the fighting and back to the tents. About half of us were left. Telephone, Backpack, Turtle, Boxers, and others were dead, Fox was severely injured, and everyone else had some kind of injury.

"Good job you guys." Stinger said. His left eye was bloody and cut straight through. "Although we lost many, I hope you will avenge them tomorrow. Think about what they did to them." Stinger left the tent and left us in a sad silence. Images flashed through my mind like wildfire. The boy getting crushed, the man with the broken nose, the blood falling like rain. I rolled off my bed and violently puked. Again I saw Backpack blown to pieces because of one small mistake. My stomach lurched and I puked again. Freddie saw me on the floor and ran over. He held back my hair while I finished puking.

"I can't do it Freddie." I moaned, "I just can't." Daniel ran over next to Freddie. He looked like hell. His face was all cut up. He was about to say something when. A bullet ripped through the tent. I heard a dull, thunk, as the bullet pierced through Daniel's skull. He stayed like that for half a second, and then crumpled to the ground. Everyone in the tent fell to the floor. Freddie pulled my into his arms, protecting me.

I heard laughter coming from outside the tent. Russian laughter. I boiled with rage and pulled Freddie off of me. I grabbed my gun and ran outside. I saw two Russian snipers laughing as if they just heard the funniest joke in the world. I blasted one of them away with my gun. The one holding the sniper took aim. I took out my knife and threw it at the gun. It pierced the scope.

I tackled the Russian and began to punch him in is damn face. I held up my fist and he smiled at me. Blood trickled from his nose and lips. He spat some blood into my face and laughed. I hammered my fist into his cheek repeatedly. Freddie came running outside and grabbed my arms, restricting me.

"Sam stop," Freddie cried, "You're going to kill him!"

"That's what I WANT to do Fredlumps!" The Russian started to get up. "OH NO YOU DON'T!!" I screamed. I struggled out of Freddie's grip and tacked the soldier again. I punched him again and again. I slowed down as the tears began to blur my vision. Whack, Whack, Whack. The soldier only looked at me. Freddie grabbed me off the man. I buried my head in Freddie's chest and cried. He hugged me tightly.

"How could you just laugh after killing someone?" I whispered through my sobs. The Russian was coughing and laughing.

"Because," he said with a heavy accent, "I enjoy killing Americans." Freddie's eyes flashed with anger. He pulled out a hand gun and ran at the man. He slammed the gun against the man's face, causing his nose to break. The Russian fell to the ground moaning. Freddie clicked the gun and held it the Russian's face.

"Have mercy," He pleaded with Freddie, "Please spare my life."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't blow your brains out." Freddie growled. The Russian spluttered.

"Too late." Freddie said as he pulled the trigger.

**How was THAT Axel100? Violent enough for ya? I don't have much to say just PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE** _**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	5. I Promised

I slept terrible that night. I tossed and turned knowing that tomorrow I would have to relive all the gristly images that I saw. I squeezed my eyes shut and forced myself to think of what I would do when I get back home. I guess you could say that helped.

The next morning, I awoke to howling wind and fierce hail. I shivered and put on my uniform and threw my boot at Freddie.

"Wake up!" I hissed. Freddie jolted awake and groaned.

"I hate fighting." He said as he threw on some boots with his uniform. We loaded our guns and sharpened our knives. I nodded at him and we walked out of the tent.

"Hey Freddie." I said timidly.

"Yeah?"

"When you killed that guy yesterday, well, why did you kill him for me?" I said. Freddie took a breath and sighed.

"I don't know what came over me. Just seeing you that upset made me so mad." Freddie said. He looked at me and smiled. I returned the smile with a goofy grin.

"Alright guys," Stinger said, "Do your best. GO!" We all charged. I stayed close to Freddie. Believe me, that boy couldn't fight. We fought back to back **(Imagine that epic scene in your head)** hacking and slashing at anything we could get. Somewhere in the fighting, we got separated. My ripped sleeves and jacket was letting the hail and snow creep in. My lips were blue and my hands were slightly purple. Bullets were whizzing all around me. We were extremely outnumbered and low on ammo.

The Russians were also running out of ammo. Some of them were using pickaxes and tools to fight with. I looked over to see a pickaxe coming my way. I ducked and it stuck in a tree. The Russian was frantically trying to pull it out. I slit his throat. Blood warmed my freezing skin. I kept my hand in the blood to avoid frostbite. It was totally gross but I needed to save my hands.

I was running faster and faster trying to find Freddie. I saw him struggling with a knife fight. I was close about to reach out. Something sharp stabbed into my chest. A Russian stabbed me with a knife. Freddie turned and saw as I crashed to the ground.

"NO, SAM!!" Freddie screamed. He stabbed the Russian and ran over to me. Blood ran down my lips out of my mouth as I smiled at Freddie.

"No no no," Freddie cried, "Sam you'll be ok!" He frantically called for help.

"I won't die Freddie," I said, "I made a promise."

_"Sam, are you SURE you want to do this?" Carly said with a frown._

_ "Yes." I answered. She looked at me and tears flooded her eyes._

_ "You could die out there." Carly whispered._

_ "I'm joining the Army no matter what you say." I said shortly. Carly nodded and more tears leaked out of her eyes._

_ "I know I can't stop you but you have to promise me something." Carly let out a sob._

_ "Anything." _

_ "Come back alive." Carly said seriously. I was surprised by this request._

_ "I promise." _

_ "Ankle swear," Carly motioned, "Or it's not final." I smiled and walked over. We did all the fancy high fives and dances. I grabbed Carly's ankle and she grabbed mine._

_ "I swear." We said together. I swear._

My eyes were beginning to involuntarily close. I was dying. Freddie was trying to help ,e in any way possible.

"Don't let me die Freddie." I laughed but as I laughed, blood gushed out of my mouth. Freddie's eyes started to tear up as he knew. He knew that he was losing me. I shakily raised my hand and touched his cheek. He looked at my face and started to cry. As he held me, a Russian soldier tackled him.

"Why don't you watch your little girlfriend die?" The man laughed cruelly. He pinned Freddie down and began to punch him in the face. After many punches, the Russian flipped Freddie over so he was facing me.

"Tell him you love him before I kill him." The Russian said smiling. Freddie looked at me. His nose and lips were bleeding and his eye was black and puffy.

"I-I love y-you Freddie." I said as more blood gushed from my mouth, "I a-always have." Freddie's leaked more tears.

"I love you too Sam," He said smiling, "I always have." The Russian laughed loudly, mocking us.

"Isn't that precious?" He said, "Now you will die happily." He began to pummel Freddie again. I looked at the knife in my chest. I gritted my teeth and knew it was time. I wrapped my fingers around the handle of the knife and tugged. Pain rippled throughout my body. I tugged and tugged as the knife slowly lifted out of my body. I put my other hand on the knife and pulled harder. Finally the knife slid out of me.

I flipped it around and took aim. I locked on my target and tossed the knife. It sliced through the air. The Russian looked up and the knife slid through his skull and into his brain. His eyes rolled in the back of his head and he fell. Freddie coughed and pushed the man off of him. Strangely, everything was quiet. No gunfire, no explosions, nothing. Freddie stood up and ran over to me. He patched up my wound like an expert. I was getting dizzy from the blood loss.

"Freddie." I mumbled. I leaned against him for support as he lifted me off the snow. I couldn't walk at all. I stumbled and fell. Freddie caught me and carried me to the medic tent where I was patched up and guaranteed to live. I sighed in relief, knowing that I hadn't let Carly down.

We finally got to leave Russia. The fight was over and won. I was going home with a purple heart and Freddie was going home with the Medal of Honor. He looked down in pride as he received is medal.

"I'm so proud of you Freddie." I said on the plane that evening. Freddie smiled. He rummaged around in his bag for something.

"Sam, I want to ask you something that could affect both of our futures." He said seriously.

"Ok then, shoot." I said casually not expecting what was to come.

"Samantha Puckett, will you marry me?" He said as he held the most beautiful ring I had ever seen in his hand. I'm sure my eyes were as big as saucers right then. I looked around to see if he was talking to anyone else. I pointed to myself and he nodded.

"YES!!!" I nearly screamed. He grabbed me around the waist and kissed me. Luckily we had this part of the plane to ourselves. I hugged him tightly, ignoring the throb in my chest from the knife wound.

"I love you Radio." Freddie whispered.

"I love you Scope." I whispered back.

**Haha I couldn't resist putting that in there! I got the knife idea from Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2 when General Sheperd stapped Captain Mactavish in the chest (any other gamers out there should recognize that) I don't think there's gonna be another chapter. I already have an idea for another story. Hopefully coming to FanFiction soon. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! **

** Thanks again!**

** =Jamie **


End file.
